


Solace

by Ardatli



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, YA kinkmeme repost, prompt: snugglefuck, toppy!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cleaned-up repost of an anonymous fill I wrote for the Young Avengers kinkmeme over on LJ. It turned out pretty well, especially since this is the first time I've ever written for YA or Billy/Teddy, and I figured I'd go ahead and claim it. </p><p>  <i>His mattress was warm. Warm, and lumpy. And breathing. The head beside his was turned away, but Teddy would know it anywhere, eyes open or closed. Billy. He nuzzled in closer, buried his nose in Billy’s hair, breathed in long and slow. He smelled of soap and sweat, dust and sunshine, of <i>rightsafelovehome</i>. Teddy refused, absolutely refused, to open his eyes as he slowly drifted towards consciousness, memory returning in bits and pieces. Sounds – a soft electric hum, a tick-tick-ticking from another room, voices through the wall that was thinner than they’d hoped but in a building that the pair of them could actually afford – all things he’d get used to, given time. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cris-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cris-art).



> Prompt: Snugglefuck
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta-ed, as my usual suspects don't know a blessed thing about Young Avengers. All mistakes are, obviously, mine. 
> 
> This is dedicated to cris-art, as a thank you for the many, many gorgeous pieces of Billy/Teddy fanart that she's shared with us over the last few years. Have some porn!

His mattress was warm. Warm, and lumpy. And breathing. The head beside his was turned away, but Teddy would know it anywhere, eyes open or closed. Billy. He nuzzled in closer, buried his nose in Billy’s hair, breathed in long and slow. He smelled of soap and sweat, dust and sunshine, of _rightsafelovehome_. Teddy refused, absolutely refused, to open his eyes as he slowly drifted towards consciousness, memory returning in bits and pieces. Sounds – a soft electric hum, a tick-tick-ticking from another room, voices through the wall that was thinner than they’d hoped but in a building that the pair of them could actually afford – all things he’d get used to, given time. 

Teddy shifted, rolled on to his side a little. It took the bulk of his weight off of Billy, sprawled face-first beneath him on the mattress that was still lying on the floor. The pieces of the bed frame were still in a pile of IKEA-bits somewhere in the room. Billy had refused to do more than find a sheet and chuck it haphazardly over the mattress before he’d collapsed in a loose-limbed pile. He’d muttered curses at moving in general, at Teddy for the ridiculous unfairness of his super-strength, and at boxes of books for even existing, then pulled Teddy down on top of him and promptly passed out. 

Not that Teddy had complained. He slung an arm over Billy’s side again, pulled him close and curled his knees in behind Billy’s. Billy’s breathing hitched slightly, resettled into an easy, sleepy rhythm. He hummed a little under his breath as he curled in to Teddy’s arms, his back pressed against Teddy’s chest. Billy was warm and pliant, melding back against Teddy’s body. There was a wonderful/terrible pang in the middle of Teddy’s chest as he buried his face into Billy’s hair again. The curve of Billy’s ear was right there, so really, who could blame him? He bumped it with his nose, followed the touch with a brush of his lips against that little divot of soft skin right behind Billy’s earlobe.

Billy muttered something under his breath and sighed, one of those soft contented noises that Teddy wanted to hear him make all the time. Billy’s hair had fallen away from his neck with the movement, and Teddy could see the gentle flutter of Billy’s pulse just under his skin, right there, so close, just begging to be kissed. He pressed his mouth to it, closed lips and soft breath. And he could live the rest of his life like this, his arms around Billy, holding him close, their bodies coiled together and his own blood pulsing with _mine-mine-mine_ in the same deep rhythm. 

Billy murmured something again, still too indistinct to make out. His arm tightened around Teddy’s where it lay across Billy’s chest. His hips rolled back softly, instinctively rather than conscious, and Teddy’s dick decided to take a certain amount of interest in the situation. He was half-hard against Billy’s back, and he toyed with the idea of following through. But that would mean moving, and possibly letting Billy go at some point, to get naked if nothing else. And there was nothing in the world that Teddy wanted to do _less_ than let Billy out of his arms, even for a second. 

He mouthed at Billy’s neck again despite himself, kissed the arc of the tendon that ran along his throat, tried to soak in the warmth and the press of bodies. God- Billy’s shirt was riding up, and Teddy’s fingers found (totally by accident) that strip of skin running between his shirt and the waistband of his jeans. He ran his fingertips along it, Billy’s side smooth and warm like the rest of him. Teddy slipped his hand up under the hem of Billy’s t-shirt and flattened his hand against the lean plane of Billy’s stomach, drifted his fingers down to find the tiny curls of coarse hair that started just under his navel and disappeared inside his pants and briefs. 

See, that was one of the things about Billy. Teddy was a shape-shifter; he could look like whatever he wanted. Diets and workouts and all that junk just didn’t apply. But Billy... he had to work for it, for the long, lean lines of his belly and legs, for the muscles in his shoulders and thighs that his baggy clothes normally hid, for the surprising strength in his arms and hands, and the particular asset that Teddy had long ago mentally tagged as ‘Billy Kaplan’s Perfect Ass.’ He worked for it and deserved every look that got thrown his way on the rare occasion when he showed it. And one of the best things, bar none, was that Teddy could touch Billy whenever he wanted. Just, touch him and run his hands over the curves and angles of him and be insanely grateful that this was his life. 

Billy’s breathing had changed, Teddy realized after a moment. He’d shifted out of sleep, the rhythm still soft and peaceful. He was awake, though he hadn’t moved yet, and Teddy stroked up his chest with more purpose now. Billy hummed softly, tipped his head back and bumped it lightly against Teddy’s, exposing the long line of his throat and the edge of his collarbone where it peeked out from beneath the stretched-out neck of his old t-shirt. Teddy was filled with the overwhelming urge to lick it, to bite it, to leave little marks along it that, on Billy, would take days – not seconds – to vanish. He stroked Billy’s belly with his hand instead, ran it back up under his shirt when Billy shivered at the touch. He gave in to impulse and scudded the pad of his thumb across one of Billy’s nipples, was immediately gratified at the shudder that ran through Billy’s body, and the way the small nub tightened at his touch. 

Okay, now Teddy’s dick was starting to get insistent about things, the heavy weight of it pressing against Billy through the two layers of denim that separated them. Billy was warm, but not warm enough, not nearly skin enough. And the idea of letting Billy go long enough for them both to get naked was starting to feel better and better, because – because _naked_. And because they could. Because this was _their_ new apartment, Billy and Teddy’s. And Mrs. Kaplan wasn’t going to walk in just when things were getting good, or give him that Look that meant ‘I know you’re defiling my eldest son the minute my back is turned,’ and he really needed to stop thinking about Billy’s mother, like, now. 

Billy made a soft noise and Teddy opened his eyes to see Billy craning his neck a little, and staring back at him. Billy leaned around for a kiss, his lips parting for Teddy as easy as breathing. Teddy kissed him back, licked into the wet heat of his mouth, pushed Billy’s shirt up to expose as much of his stomach and chest as he could. He moved his hand more insistently now, stroking the exposed skin. He ran his fingers and the palms of his hands over the ridges of Billy’s hip bones where they poked out from the waist of his jeans; over his nipples, hard and hot against his chest; the divot of his navel. Teddy dipped his fingers in and out, brushed them against the button at the top of Billy’s fly.

The groan that Billy made at that touch went straight to Teddy’s groin, and the way his hips rolled back against Teddy’s was an invitation. Teddy splayed his hand out against Billy’s hip, caught for a moment by the way they fit together. They played, sometimes, with the shape-shifting, because... who wouldn’t? And there was something awesome about being Hulkling at times like this, about watching Billy’s hips and ass disappear into the massive breadth of green hands, to be able to cover him so completely under Teddy’s hands and body. But today they were just Ted, and just Bill, and Teddy’s hands still slid around the sharp angles of Billy’s waist and hip as though they’d been designed that way. 

Billy rolled up into him again, ass pressing against Teddy’s cock. He was rock-hard now and aching and the pressure was just right, just that, so good. Teddy thrust back against him out of pure instinct, holding Billy close, rocking into the motion that Billy had started. “Billy,” he tried to say, but it came out as a moan, and Billy reached back to grab at his hip and pull Teddy tighter against him. Teddy grabbed back for Billy, popped the button on his jeans with his thumb, and slid his hand down inside, ending up between Billy’s jeans and the bunched fabric of his boxers, already damp in spots. 

Billy was hard for him, and he let out a whimper when Teddy circled his cock with his hand, stroked him through the light cotton. Teddy got a couple of fingers inside Billy’s fly, stroked the velvet skin of Billy’s shaft, ran them around what he could reach of Billy’s cockhead, wet and hot and perfect. “Mmm, s’good,” Billy was murmuring already, grabbing back for Teddy’s ass as he thrust up against Teddy’s hand, searching for the friction that two fingers couldn’t quite give. “God, your hands,” he groaned out, his hips bucking up against Teddy’s palm.

“Hang on,” Teddy muttered against the back of Billy’s neck, fumbling his hands free and shoving Billy’s pants down and off his hips. Billy flipped over, too quickly for Teddy to stop him, and took Teddy rolling onto his back with the momentum and force of his push. Teddy grinned up at him, his thighs splayed wide. Billy nestled between them, his pants pushed down halfway around his thighs – as far as Teddy had managed to get them – his cock flushed red and glistening wet at the tip. 

Teddy wanted to roll forward, get his mouth on that perfect dick. He wanted to suck him down and feel Billy’s body curl around his, to wrap his fingers around Billy’s hips and hold him steady while Teddy worked him with his lips and tongue. Billy had other ideas, obviously, already hauling Teddy’s shirt over his head and off. 

Billy fumbled with Teddy’s fly, the brush of his fingers against Teddy’s cock through the denim making him arch up involuntarily. “Patience, Altman; good things come to those who wait,” Billy teased, finally getting the button open and zipper down. The release of the pressure of his jeans was an instant relief. Teddy grabbed Billy’s thighs to use as leverage, rutted up against his hand, dying for the contact, for some friction. Billy leaned down, hands braced on either side of Teddy’s head, bent his head to kiss him. Teddy shifted position, braced his feet against the mattress and lifted up to feel Billy’s cock against his own through the cotton of his boxers, pressing down and rocking in. It would be so easy to come just like this, like they’d done so many times before when they were first learning each other’s bodies. Billy’s tongue was exploring his mouth, and their hard-ons stroked against each other, the friction building and coiling, white-hot, in the base of his spine.

Billy sat up again to pull at Teddy’s pants and Teddy caught himself actually whining a little at the loss of contact. He lifted his hips, partially to let Billy pull his jeans away, and partially out of sheer reflexive, bone-burning _want_. “Billy, please-“ he got out, hard to hear the words over the thundering of his own pulse in his ears. 

“Please what?” Billy grinned that special evil grin, shucked the last of his own clothes, and leaned back to stay just out of reach of Teddy’s grabbing hands. He was so beautiful like this (though Teddy had no doubt that he’d be dead if he ever said that out loud to anyone), all flushed and taut and leaning in, spreading Teddy’s thighs a little more, rolling Teddy’s balls in the palm of his hand-

“You _know_ what,” Teddy wrapped his hand around Billy’s cock, silk over iron, could feel his pulse racing along the vein. He ran his thumb over the head to smear the beading precum around the ridge. He rubbed the pad of his thumb across the little cluster of nerves at the base of Billy’s cockhead and chuckled into Billy’s mouth when Billy shuddered and groaned. Billy’s hips stuttered, losing his rhythm, as he thrust up frantically into Teddy’s fist. “Now who’s having patience issues?” 

Billy pushed into Teddy’s hand one more time, his shoulders hunched and arms trembling to hold himself up. The sight of the dark red head of Billy’s cock appearing through the ring of his fingers was almost too much for Teddy to cope with; sparks of pleasure danced along his spine, ran through his hips, pooled at the base of his cock. Then Billy pulled back, gasping. He all but threw himself off the side of the mattress to grab for a backpack that had been chucked into the corner along with a pile of boxes, ending up draped across Teddy’s hips with his ass in Teddy’s hands.

“Bee? What are you doing?” Teddy raised his head to watch in confusion, his body still responding to Billy’s weight draped across his lap. Billy struggled to sit up again a moment later, a victory grin on his face and a half-used bottle of lube in his hand. That explained that, and Teddy’s breath caught as he watched Billy dump some of the clear liquid into his hand and slick up two of his fingers. “Hell yes,” Teddy breathed out. He fell back against the mattress and pressed his heels down against the bed to lift his hips up as Billy pressed his knees apart. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut at the rush of sensation as Billy dragged the tip of his finger down between Teddy’s ball, then further down, circled the incredibly sensitive skin. The lube made everything slick and was warm from Billy’s body, the pressure at his entrance just enough to make him shudder and relax into it as Billy slid a finger inside. 

Billy leaned in over him, kissed him, bit at his lip when Teddy groaned. One finger was barely anything and Teddy thrust up against Billy’s hand. He groaned aloud when Billy slipped in a second, the stretch sweet and just on that edge of pain that made the pleasure that much more intense. _He could shift, make it easier, but Billy was careful. He would always make it good._

“You okay?” Billy was asking, his voice shaking. Teddy opened his eyes and looked at Billy, hovering above him, his hand working slowly between Teddy’s thighs. Billy’s pupils were blown wide and dark with lust and need, his lips red and bruised from kissing, and his fingers were crooking and sliding deeper and hitting that spot inside that turned it from ‘good’ to “fuck, yes, more, Billy _please!”_

Billy grabbed Teddy under one knee and Teddy wrapped his leg over Billy’s hip. He took a deep breath as Billy pressed up against him, the head of his cock hard against Teddy’s hole. Teddy breathed out, let the tension go, felt his body give way as Billy pressed forward and slid inside. God, so good; could anything else in the world ever come close to this feeling? He was filled up, stretched out, utterly and completely undone. Billy sank into him, pressed deep, then paused for a second, his arms trembling on either side of Teddy’s head while he waited, gasping, for Teddy to adjust. 

The stretch and burn subsided, replaced with a desperate pressure that left him needing so much more. “Go,” Teddy urged, throwing his head back and arching his spine to coax Billy on. He ran his hands up Billy’s arms, across his shoulders, down his sides as far as Teddy could reach. “Move, now, please,” he begged, fastening his mouth to Billy’s shoulder, his skin damp with sweat, an edge of salt on his tongue, and underneath that heady taste that was purely _Billy._

“Teddy, Teddy, Teddy-“ Billy chanted under his breath like he wasn’t even aware that he was doing it, thrusting slowly into Teddy’s body. Teddy’s cock was trapped between them, the friction from their bodies hovering on the edge of not-enough, not-quite-enough. He hitched his thigh a little higher up on Billy’s hip and changed the angle just a touch- there it was, the perfect spot, sending stars flashing behind his eyes with every one of Billy’s thrusts. 

“Please, Bee,” Teddy heard his own voice as though from a distance, begging, pleading for more, for that extra push that would send him flying. Billy pushed into him, pressed Teddy up against Billy’s arms where they were braced above Teddy’s shoulders, fucked into him and down against him and reached one hand between them to wrap it around Teddy’s cock. Billy’s hand was still slick with lube and he closed his fingers tight around Teddy’s dick. Teddy thrust into that sweet, wet heat, rocked back down onto Billy’s cock, chasing that fullness, the pressure right _there_ and _there_ and _there-_

“Bee, I’m gonna- I’ve got to-“ 

“Do it,” Billy urged, stroking his thumb along the vein on Teddy’s cock, around the ridge, across and over the slit on top, slick and firm and sure. “Come for me, Teddy, right now.”

Teddy opened his eyes and stared up into Billy’s, both of them flushed and sweating. He groaned, thrust up, leaned up to bite at Billy’s bottom lip, already red and swollen. Billy surged forward and kissed him, brought their bellies flat together, Billy’s hand around Teddy’s cock trapped between them. Teddy came, Billy’s name on his lips, heat spurting across his stomach. Billy kissed the shuddering gasps from his mouth, swallowed his strangled sounds, licked his lips and clashed his teeth against Teddy’s. Then he was coming too, his hips stuttering against Teddy’s ass, thrusting deep and holding there for a moment while his body tensed and shook. 

A second passed in stasis. 

Billy collapsed against Teddy’s chest, his arms boneless and his weight heavy, still pressed deep inside Teddy’s body. Teddy wrapped his arms tightly around him, nuzzled into the join of Billy’s neck and shoulder again, breathed him in as the trembling subsided across Billy’s shoulders and back. 

They lay there like that for a while before finally separating, Teddy padding quietly across the hall to the bathroom to find a washcloth. Billy was sprawled on his back when Teddy returned, taking up more of the queen-sized mattress than should be humanly possible, given the laws of volume and space/time. 

But then, this was Billy Kaplan. And the regular rules of the universe would never, ever apply. 

Teddy dropped down beside him, passed over the damp washcloth, stretched languidly and ran one crooked finger down the line of Billy’s jaw, just starting to prickle with stubble. “Love you, Bee,” he sighed out after a minute, a no-doubt totally idiotic grin on his face as punctuation.

“Love you more,” Billy grinned back. 

“Not a chance.”

“Give me a little time to recover, and I’ll prove it.”


End file.
